


Fighting nightmares

by QueenOfDruids



Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [7]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDruids/pseuds/QueenOfDruids
Summary: After seen how her former mentor died int he hands of Darko, Kelly has to deal with terrible nightmares, and Evergray has to deal with all the pain his lover suffers.
Relationships: Evergray (Star Stable)/Original Character(s)
Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590745
Kudos: 1





	Fighting nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: My SSO character's name is different, but since I don't like it cause when I joined the selectable names were less than now, I decided that my character will have another name although ingame she has another one. (you know, when your name is the same as your character and your surname is Crazywater because you have to choose it randomly...Well, I think a change was needed there xD)
> 
> Note 2: The other two characters that I put here as a pairing are from my original novel that doesn't have anything related to SSO, but I wanted to put them since I love to do little crossovers, so at first they will be called as the birds they are represented by.
> 
> Note 3: My character is 27 years old, so she's older than the Sould Riders
> 
> Note 4: In my original novel, Siobhan and Maverick mount two big stags, not horses
> 
> Note 5: Winterwhisper is my starter horse, but due the knowledge that we have about our character's skill to create a bond with any horse I will be naming more of the horses that I have on the game

Darkness filled all the places where Kelly was going. She wanted to run away, run from that strange darkness that was also colored with pink. She knew where she was. She was in Pandoria. But she was alone and then, when she was going to desperate, a loud cry and an explosion made her scream and wake up suddenly. She blinked a lot of times, realizing she was having a nightmare. Her body was trembling a lot and her breath was so fast that she started to pant. Tears poured from her eyes as she felt her body get weaker and when she thought she was going to fall from the bed, two strong arms grabbed her and pulled her into a firmly hug. Evergray held her close to him, stroking her hair as she cried. The druid sighed. Those nightmares were hunting his lover since the day they rescued Anne. Since the day Elizabeth gave her life to save Kelly and Alex. And that happened more than two months ago. He tensed his jaw, frustrated for not being able to find something that could help her with the nightmares. Healing her from the nightmares that she used to have after what happened with Ydris was easy cause the magician had the cure, but Evergray knew that nightmares that Kelly was having now couldn’t be healed by Ydris since he wasn’t involved with them.

“I’m here, my love…I’m here…” he whispered as she kept crying until getting exhausted and then, she fell asleep again “You’re safe now” Evergray said lying again with her, keeping his arms around his lover. He could still notice the small trembles that her body had when she sobbed, but they were gone minutes later. Evergray let out a heavy sigh as he kept stroking Kelly’s hair “If I only could make those nightmares disappear…” he sighed as he pressed his lips on her forehead before letting the white fox kit to crawl onto the bed “Hello, Sneachta” he greeted the fox with some petting on her head “Worried about her, right?” the fox lowered her ears as an answer before curling on one of the pillows, next to them “Yeah, me too…Let’s see if she can sleep properly this night”

But his desires weren’t going to get success, cause two hours later, Kelly had another nightmare. This time, she couldn't wake up and when Evergray noticed that she couldn’t breath very well cause she was chocking with her sobs, he took her on his arms and used a bit of his magic to try to calm her down until she took a very big breath before opening her eyes for few seconds, then, she closed them again and fell asleep on Evergray’s arms. Sneachta let out a small cry of worry as she licked her owner’s face. The former druid stroked her fur to calm her down before lying again. He cursed everything. He was angry with himself for not being able to help her with those horrible nightmares, angry with the fact that he couldn’t go with the Soul Riders to Pandoria, but also he felt frustrated. What he could do to help the most important person of his life? He sighed as he stroked her messy hair. Evergray remembered when at the day after Elizabeth’s death, he found Kelly on their bathroom, scissors on hand and cutting her long and beautiful hair as she cried. He remembered how she run to help her, to hug her, how her body tremble, how he took those scissors and put them away so he could hold her closer to him. That day, when he saw her with the scissors, he thought the worst things, and he was glad that she was only trying to cut her hair. Her hair was now very messy due how badly she cut it, but he promised himself he would repair that mess once she had the energy and will for that.  
The day arrived and the sunlight entered through the window. Evergray groaned and yawned, feeling the light of his left eye shine less than other days due his fatigue. He had tried to sleep a bit more since Kelly had the second nightmare of the night, but the fear of falling asleep and leaving her alone facing those bad dreams made him use a bit of his magic to keep himself awake. 

With a heavy sigh, he looked at Kelly, who was finally having a calm sleep. Her eyelids were a bit swollen and like her cheeks, they were red due the time she spent crying. Evergray stroked her face gently and pulled away with care some hair that was on her face. With very slow moves, he stood up from the bed and covered her with the blanket in order to let her sleep. During daytime, Evergray used to help Kelly on her needs and trying to find something to help her with her nightmares, and during nighttime, he was alert in order to act as quick as he could when a nightmare hit his lover. And he was doing that for two long months. With another sigh, he ran a hand through his messy hair as he walked to the bathroom. His beard was also messy and it had grown a bit more in those two months. He looked at the darker eye bags under his eyes. Kelly had them too, but his were darker than hers. At least she could have some sleep between nightmares, something that he couldn’t have a lot since he had to keep aware if she suffered another bad dream.

“You followed me, didn’t you?” he said after noticing the soft fur of Sneachta against his ankle. The little fox answered with a soft noise that made him smile a bit “You’re hungry, aren’t you? C’mon, I’ll give you your breakfast”

The white fox followed Evergray to the kitchen as she wagged her tail. The druid took her feeding bowl and put some food prepared for foxes on it before putting it on the floor “Enjoy it, little one”

The sound of a tiny cry made him go to the bedroom, thinking that Kelly had woken up, but she only moved a bit on her sleep, mumbling words without sense until he heard his name. Evergray sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her face gently before planting a kiss in her cheek, making her smile a bit on her dreams “Sleep well, my dear love” he said before heading to the main door when he heard the knocking. He took his sleeping coat and after putting it over him, he opened the door.

“Avalon” he greeted “I didn’t expect you here right now. I thought you were with Fripp”

“I was, but when the Spymaster gave me your message, I couldn’t stay there without doing anything” Avalon said entering in the house “How is she?”

“Now she is sleeping” Evergray said closing the door “At least her dreams are calm”

“How many times?”

“Four this night” the former druid said knowing that his brother was asking about many nightmares Kelly had

“Too many nightmares…”

“Well, two days ago she had more than eight”

“And she is having them since…”

“Yeah, since she saw Elizabeth’s death”

Both siblings stayed on their spots in silence for some minutes until the sound of the little fox called their attention. Evergray took her on his arms and started to pet her. “This is killing me, Avalon. I’m feeling useless all the times I see her suffering those nightmares” he said sitting on the sofa and inviting his brother to do the same “I don’t know what to do, brother. You know, for the ones she used to have after that thing with Ydris I had the cure but for these ones…” Evergray shook his head and sigh “The only thing I can do is stay at her side, aware and when she suffers those nightmares, I hug her, holding her against me as I do my best to calm her down…But I don’t know how much time I’m going to be able to do this”

“Why?”

“The second nightmare she had last night forced me to use a bit of my magic to calm her down. She was chocking, fighting for breath. That made me also to use a bit more magic to keep myself awake”

“That explains why you look so tired today” Avalon said “You spoke about Ydris. Why you don’t ask him for help?”

“These nightmares aren’t related to his magic”

“But I heard he can enter on other people’s dreams. What if he is able to help you to get ride of the nightmares that are tormenting her?”

“He won’t help, brother” Evergray said

“You made him help you once”

“Because I threated him with my magic and anger”

“Well, then try to convince him without the magic thing” Avalon pointed out “If you don’t try, you won’t know if that could work”

Avalon was right, and in that moment, Evergray desired not to be agree with his brother, but he had a point. If Ydris was really able to help with those nightmares, he should try. He didn’t trust the magician, specially after the events that lead Ydris to turn Kelly into a horse, but he wanted to help his lover. With a heavy sigh, Evergray nodded.

“Alright, I’ll try. And since I’m sure you don’t want him coming here, so I should wake up Kelly and go with her to Nilmer’s Highlands”

“Then I’ll prepare her stallion” Avalon said standing up

“No, Winterwhisper no” Evergray said standing up too and putting the sleepy fox on the sofa “Prepare Darkcrystal”

“Why?”

“Winterwhisper is still recovering. Remember he got hurt on a leg and the wound is still healing”

“You’re right” he said “I’ll been waiting for you at the stables”

Evergray nodded and after seeing his brother exiting the home and closing the door behind him, he went to the bedroom. He felt a bit bad cause Kelly was sleeping peacefully and he didn’t want to wake up her, but if they wanted to get Ydris’s help, he needed to wake up his lover. He stroked her hair and then, he leaned to kiss the corner of her lips, making her smile and then, she started to wake up. She opened her eyes and her smile grow more when she saw her lover.

“Hi…”she whispered to his lips before kissing them

“Good morning, my love” he said smiling at her lips “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, I think…” Kelly said as she sat down and yawned “Look at you. You didn’t sleep well, did you?”

“Oh, don’t care about these eye bags” Evergray said sitting next to her “You have them too”

“How many…”

“Last night? Four” he answered and she sighed as she ran a hand through her messy hair “You really made a little bad disaster”

“I didn’t think on it…I just…Wanted some changes”

“If you allow me when you feel better, I can help you to repair the mess” Evergray smiled “You look great with your hair cut, I like that short hair”

“I promise I will tell you to repair the disaster I made” she said smiling a bit

“Are you hungry? I can prepare you the breakfast”

“No, I’m not hungry…”

“Kelly, you need to eat something. I will be very happy if you eat at least a bit of food. You’re loosing too much weight and your body is starting to feel weaker…  
”  
“I know but you know what happened when I tried to eat something when my stomach didn’t want any food” Kelly sighed and Evergray nodded, but he was right. She was starting to starv and he wouldn’t allow that. Then, with agility, he took her on his arms and carried her a bit awkwardly to the bathroom “Hey! What’re you doing? You’re going to break something”

“I’m not that fragile, my love” he said chuckling and putting her down. Then, with care, he helped her to get naked before getting himself naked. She blushed at the sight of his lover without clothes, and the same happened with Evergray “Let’s have a bath together and then, we’ll have breakfast. I want you to feel better, my dear”

Kelly smiled and kissed him before entering in the bathtub. The bathtub was big enough for them, so when Evergray entered and sat down, she leaned her back against his bare chest, letting him pass his arms around her waist. Since her hair was now shorter, Evergray had free way to plant kisses on her neck now that it wasn’t covered by her hair. She closed her eyes, enjoying the tender moment that her partner was sharing with her. Then, his hands started to massage her shoulders and she noticed how tense she was. Evergray’s calloused hands worked on the right spots, releasing them from all the tense hey had and when he finished, he smiled when Kelly leaned against him and let out a soft sigh.

“Better?”

“Yeah…” she said closing her eyes with a bit of pain “Ouch…”

“I can prepare you an ointment that you can use to reduce the pain of your eyes if you want”

“That would be great…” Kelly said before losing her smile “I’m so sorry…”

“Why you say that?”

“Look at me, Evergray. You can’t sleep because of me…And because I’m not the strong enough to face my nightmares…”

“Listen to me, Kelly” he said making her turn in order to look at her eyes before taking gently her chin “You’re not weak, my dear. You’ve seen a terrible event, and that’s something that leaves a mark on everyone. Loosing someone that was very close to you is really hard, and you don’t have to feel guilty if I stayed awake for you”

“But you…”

“I decided to stay awake in order to assist you all the times you were on a nightmare, my love” Evergray said with a smile “So don’t feel guilty and don’t think that you’re weak, cause for me, you’re the strongest and the bravest person I’ve ever met, ‘kay?”

She nodded and Evergray pressed his lips against her in a tender kiss before starting washing her hair. He wanted his lover to feel better and he would be successful at that.  
After the bath, they got dressed and had their breakfast. At first, Kelly wasn’t very hungry, but the smell of the food made her stomach growl a lot that Evergray couldn’t help but laugh, smiling when he saw his lover eating properly after too many days without eating well. Once they were ready, they took their coats and exited the house. Kelly headed quickly to the stables, without looking to the house that once belonged to her former mentor. Evergray sighed and after giving few strokes to Calanthe-Elizabeth’s horse- he continued his way to the stables. Avalon was waiting for them with Darkcrystal ready. Kelly stroked the mane of her North Swedish mare and she nuzzled her rider back, making her laugh a bit before mounting on her.

“Remember, brother” Avalon whispered to Evergray “If things turn dangerous…”

“I know, Avalon”

“Take care” 

Evergray nodded and mounted right behind Kelly. At first he thought on taking the same position he used to take, but when he felt the insecurity that was disturbing her, he changed his position and now his chest was against her back and his hands on hers, guiding them to the reins. She took them slowly, like she was scared, but Evergray’s touch gave her a bit courage to grab them firmly. 

“Ready?” he asked

Kelly nodded and made her mare walk and then, the walk turn to a canter, heading to the Nilmer’s Highlands.

After two hours, they arrived at the circus. Kelly felt insecure cause she didn’t know why they were there, but Evergray assured her that it was for her good. They dismounted and after taking the reins, they headed to the circus. Kelly left Darkcrystal not so far of the tent but the far enough to not be disturbed by Zee. Once they entered inside the circus, they were greeted by Xin, who wasn’t very happy of seeing Kelly there.

“What are you doing here? Are you planning to disturb my master?”

“No” Evergray said “We only want to speak with him”

“Then why you don’t follow me to my wagon?”

Both Evergray and Kelly turned to see that Ydris was now behind them, smiling as he approached them. The druid nodded and with his lover, they followed Ydris to his wagon. Once they were inside, the magician invited them to take a sit.

“So…What I can do for you on this beautiful day?”

“She’s having nightmares” Evergray said

“I thought my remedy was…”

“Not those nightmares” the druid hurried to said “Look, two months ago, she experimented a terrible event that left a mark on her. Since that moment, terrible nightmares have been tormenting her. I don’t know what to do but I’ve heard you could help us”

Ydris tapped his chin with his fingers as he looked at Kelly, noticing the eye bags under her eyes and how her body was. His former little dove was really suffering, and at first, he wanted to make Evergray to pay cause he thought he hadn’t taken care of her as he had promised, but in fact, the Gray Pilgrim was suffering as well. There was honesty on his voice, so he couldn’t blame him at all. “I’m sorry, but I can’t”

“Why?” Kelly wanted to know

“Listen, dove, one thing is getting ride of nightmares that actually can disappear with magic…But nightmares caused by traumatic events…I could try, but I cannot assure you that you would be safe of the secondary effects.”

Kelly sighed and then, she went outside the wagon, leaving both men alone. Evergray pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers before looking at Ydris “Listen, Gray Pilgrim. If her nightmares are caused by the lose of someone really related to her, the only thing she can do to get ride of those nightmares is overcome her lose. It’s not easy, but’s the only way. And of course, she will need you at her side. Trying to do this alone it would be like killing herself slowly”

“Thank you, I guess” Evergray said before leaving the wagon and heading to Darkcrystal. Kelly wasn’t there and that worried him until the mare pointed with her head the black spot that was so far of them. The druid took the reins and walked towards his lover, leaving the mare behind him when they were near Kelly. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a tight but tender hug “I’m sorry, my love” he said as Kelly moved a bit to find herself comfortable “I thought he could help you”

“Don’t feel sorry, Evergray” Kelly said leaning her head on his chest “I really appreciate your efforts”

“But they were for nothing” Evergray replied “All I wanted was to see you sleeping well for one night, to get ride of those nightmares…”

“I’m sure we’ll be success with that” she said stroking his face “Because I’m not alone”

“Kelly…”

“All the times I had a nightmare you were at my side, helping me, and I’m sure you’ll be there too until they disappear”

Evergray stayed in silence for some minutes before speaking “Then, I want you to know that I’m going to be at your side, protecting you. Is a promise and…” he paused as he took deep breath “And I’m going to do it. Since today until I give my last breath” 

Kelly blushed so madly that she was sure he could feel the sudden warm on her cheeks. She heard him chuckled as he hugged her “I…That sounded like a marriage proposal”

“Really? I didn’t think it would sound like that” Evergray said, blushing at the marriage idea “But I’m speaking seriously. I’m going to be with you, protecting you, laughing with you…And if you want, one day we could talk about that thing of marriage.” He said those last words with a teasing tone on his voice that made her blush even more and he laughed “We have time to think of that, right?”

“Well…” she started to said before getting silence. She thought on the disease that scarred his skin, affecting him with Pandoric magic but Evergray took her out of those thoughts when he made her lay on him once his back was on the soft grass.

“When the right day come, then, I’ll do the proposal” he said as she leaned on him to kiss the corner of his lips

“And in that moment, I’ll accept it” she replied smiling at his lips

“That would make me happy…But now, we should worry about other things” Evergray said booping her nose with his “Like dealing with your lack of good sleep”

Kelly yawned and nodded, making him chuckle “What’s in your mind?”

“Well, since I took the things to make a small camp…What about stargaze here?”

“It’s sounds very well” she said as her lips kissed the corner of his mouth “But nothing of staying awake all night. I don’t want you to faint due the lack of sleep”

Evergray chuckled and kissed her before standing up and helping her to be on her feet in order to prepare the camp “I’ll try, my love”


End file.
